Phantasm
by Thecricketsarecalling
Summary: Mike's thoughts towards the end in the "Phantasm" world
1. It's time

Mike laid on the ground, looking off into space as the Tall Man disappeared into the darkness. A strong gust of wind blew through the air as the crackling and popping of fire from the hearse danced and flickered out. Laying there, completely numb. He tried to remember the few good memories he had. Ones back when he was just a carefree kid. Living in his neighborhood with his parents and Jody. Memories, very few of Liz…the one girl he would ever love. Memories of feeling safe, before this nightmare happened.

His entire body ached, liquid dripping from his skull.

He had failed.

Thinking for a moment, he really did wish it was all in his head. That he could just live a normal life and forget all this.

Slowly his body began to shake as the pain began to dull. He knew the end was coming fast. Taking a deep breath, unable to move.

Just then Reggie ran over, his only true friend. Kneeling beside him, he lowered his trusty shotgun.

"Mike…mike, your still alive!"

Reggie held onto him, the smallest ray of hope behind his eyes. Michael glanced up at him before shaking.

"I'm dying Reg."

They held hands, looking in each others eyes.

"No…don't let go."

Mike couldn't stop shaking, things began to fade. Reggie turned around and looked at the space gate before standing up.

"I'm coming right back for you."

Turning, he picked his gun up and disappeared. Mike watched, all alone…the only sounds of the wind.

Slowly as everything began to fade, he remembered.

Before everything faded to black, he remembered back when he was just thirteen. Walking down main street and how Reggie picked him up in his truck.

"Mike, your still alive!"

Standing there, hands stuffed in his jean pockets, he remembered standing on the empty street hearing the wind.

Then after Reggie picked him up, with a friendly hello. They started home. Sitting there beside his friend, the wind blew even harder.

"I'm dying Reg."

Both sat side by side before Reggie looked around, driving into the darkness.

"Hey…did you hear something?"

Mike looked forward.

"It's just the wind…it's just the wind.

As they drove off into the darkness, he knew death was coming.

So many memories of the past, of when he lost those he loved.

_Mike only remembered the last few moments before the hearse crashed. He was locked in the back with Liz. Sliding and crashing into each other as the hearse swayed back and forth on the dark road. Mike remembered how scared he was and how he pounded on the glass screaming for Reggie's name. Finally the breaks were slammed on, sending the two of them flying against the metal wall of the back. His arm aching, Mike saw how terrified Liz was as she tried the door. Mike crawled over to the other one and tried…it wouldn't open. Sweat dripping down his palms he used all his strength to break the window. Falling against the cool metal of the hearse's floor, he let out a deep breath and knew they were trapped._

"_Michael!"_

_Liz said in a helpless voice, Mike turned but saw her jump back screaming as Reggie stumbled into view, badly hurt and bleeding and leaned up against the window. Mike slid over and pounded on the glass, praying their friend would let them out._

"_Reg!"_

_Reggie then slowly fell to the ground and out of sight, Mike pounded against the window as the hearse started up again, leaving his friend behind on the road. Turning around he saw Liz was crying. Making his way over to her, still sliding back and forth, he took her by the shoulders._

"_It's all right, this isn't happening…it's just a dream."_

_Liz locked eyes with him._

"_It's only a dream."_

_The last thing Mike really could remember before everything went black was hearing that awful voice behind them. The voice that sent chills down his spine as he began to hear the sounds of breaking glass._

"_NO! IT'S NOT!"_

_Next thing Mike knew, there was a blur of darkness surrounding him. He heard Liz scream and tried his best to take hold of her…then he felt a strong force tugging him backwards._

_Darkness._

"_Michael…"_

_Mike found himself trapped in what seemed like cloud of mist. Walking around, trying his best to search through the darkness he softly heard his name being called from different directions. Having no idea where he was, he slowly walked forward._

"_Liz?"_

_It was her that was calling him, where was she?_

"_Liz!"_

_Mike called out walking forward…then everything went black._

"_I don't want him in pieces."_

_The tall man said to Reggie. The flames were still crackling from the wreck of the hearse. Dwarfs began to surround them as Reggie held up the grenade ._

"_Well that's how your going to get him you sonofabitch"_

"_Then…I'll wait. Take good care of him."_

_The Tall Man smiled before holding up Liz's head. Smiling he slowly turned around and began to walk away. His dwarfs following him. Reggie let out a deep breath and felt his heart pound, looking around he saw the wreck from the crash, and the fires that were just starting to die out. Turning back, he saw the tall man was gone._

_Clicking off the grenade, he sighed and glanced over at Mike._

_He needed help._

_A few hours later, he stumbled into a local emergency room. It had taken awhile to get Mike on his feet and help him to the closest car he could find. After hot wiring it he fled into the night, glancing at his friend and praying that he wouldn't die. _

"_Stay with me Mike, Godamnit!" _

_Finally he found a small town about forty miles away._

"_I NEED HELP!"_

_Reggie screamed as the nurses ran over and helped him with Mike._

"_We've been in a accident."_

_Reggie was able to say before they laid Mike down on a stretcher and began wheeling him down the long corridor._

_A few hours later, Reggie stood with his arms crossed as the doctor walked over to him. Mike laid in the hospital bed now, hooked up to at least five different machines. He no longer looked like a nineteen year old kid…just an empty shell of someone who was half there._

"_He's in a coma, I don't know how long he'll be in it, but he suffered massive bleeding."_

_Nodding, Reggie glanced over at his friend and sighed._

"_What are the chances he'll snap out of it?"_

_The doctor simply shook his head._

"_I don't know."_

_Looking over at Mike again, Reggie remembered back when he was just a kid. Before everything had happened. Back when things were normal…back when Mike was just carefree and full of life._

"_Then I'll wait…"_

_Reggie thought to himself turning._

"_Then I'll wait."_

_Time past in fact…three years did._

_Reggie had leased a house on the outside of town. The areas all around were deserted. He lived, waiting for any sign._

_Finally Mike woke up._

_Mike remembered fighting for his own life only moments after waking up. One of those silver spheres right in front of his eyes. Reggie helped him escape from the hospital, together they drove off into the rainy night in his new Cuda. His limps feeling weak, and his entire mind blank. He sat in the passenger seat looking out the window._

"_Three years…"_

_He softly said to himself. He saw his reflection in the rearview mirror. He looked much older then twenty-two. He seemed empty, lost, and alone._

_Finally he cleared his throat._

"_Liz?"_

_Reggie gripped the steering wheel and drove forward, his eyes serious. For a few moments of silence, he finally glanced over._

"_She didn't make it…the accident…"_

_Mike turned away, he couldn't hear anymore. Thinking of her beautiful blue eyes he remembered that night. The two of them laying in bed together, reading each other's minds. How they said they loved each other. Thinking for a second, he really thought it was over. That he could start a new life, maybe even a family with her._

_Now all those dreams were shattered._

"_Did he take her?"_

_Reggie slowly shook his head._

"_No…she died before that happened."_

_Mike looked out the window again. He was still a virgin. While other guys his age were finishing up college, going to parties and enjoying life…he was trapped in his hell. Placing his fingers on the rain covered window of the Cuda, he sighed. He would never love again._

_Silent tears ran down his face, Reggie pretended not to notice._

_Just then…Mike saw Jody out the window._

"_Jody?"_

Mike felt his body growing weaker as he laid on the ground dying in the desert. Thoughts of the life he could have had flashed before him. Why couldn't all those he loved survive. His parents, Jody, Reggie's family, Liz? Why couldn't he just grow up, live a normal life. Have children and be happy? All those chances were now fading.

Thinking back, he remembered when he was only a kid.

So many memories went into his mind as he began slipping away. Standing there in his jean jacket. Always laughing and fooling around.

Back when he was happy.

"_BOYYYYYYY!"_

He tried to fight, but he was exausted. He just wished he knew the truth. Why him?

_Walking down those long marble corridors. Looking at all the graves._

_Then those silver spheres. Flying around, buzzing._

_The space gate, how he fell in for only the matter of a few seconds. The heat around him as he fell, seeing all the slaves. _

_The Tall Man chasing him, pointing his finger straight at him._

_He remembered after the dwarfs attacked him and the girls. How he crashed through the back window and blacked out. For a second he thought he had died. Finally the nightmare would be over._

_Then he heard Jody's voice, calling him._

"_Little brother…wake up."_

_Snapping his eyes, he looked around._

_He was alive._

_He knew this all wasn't a dream. It couldn't be in his head. His fantasy wasn't some trigger from trauma after the death of his parents and only brother._

_He had seen all these things and believed._

_If only he could be thirteen again. Happy, and carefree. That would be heaven for him…no memory of the tall man, or any of this._

Laying there, his heart began to slow down. He prayed wherever Reggie was, he was okay.

"_You can't have him!"_

"_He will be me, he's the only one!"_

Mike heard over the wind. He could see Reggie somewhere deep in the back of his mind, looking at the Tall Man, his shotgun raised. He could see the Tall Man smiling, a silver sphere in his hand.

"_He's the only one strong enough to take over my work."_

The sudden awful feeling washed over him. What if The Tall Man really could die. Maybe his time on this Earth, or other worlds were finally ending. Maybe he had been searching for someone strong enough to fight back.

"No…"

He thought to himself, he would never become what this monster was. He would die before this happened.

Slowly, his eyes closed.

"Michael…open your eyes."

Opening them, weak and nearly fluttering…he couldn't believe it.

Liz kneeled down beside him, looking just as beautiful as he had remembered her. Here she wasn't dead, she stared at him, faintly smiling and looking down at his hurt and battered body. Her slim fingers danced across his face.

"Liz?"

Michael's eyes widened. Was this really her?

"Your dead…"

"So aren't you…see?"

Michael looked down and froze. He was different. Laying there, he was able to move. Slowly picking up his hands he gazed down at himself.

He was himself…so many years ago. Younger like he had been, in fact he wore the same jean jacket.

He was speechless, he couldn't move. Liz lightly laughed before he slowly sat up. The pain was no longer there. Sitting up beside her, he reached out and touched her. She was real. The two stared at each other, laughing as she leaned over and held him.

"I won't let anything ever happen to you, I promise."

Michael said to himself as he held her, kissing the side of her face. The two held each other as the wind blew stronger. Finally Liz pulled away looking at him, her green eyes sparking.

"You'll never become him…never."

Holding her, Mike looked off at the space gates before nodding.

"Never…"

As he held her, watching the last of the flames die away, he knew…even if he was dead, and this was Heaven. This still had to be stopped. Reggie couldn't do it alone.

Right before everything faded off into darkness, he had one last memory.

Himself as he was now, changed…thirteen.

_He was walking down main street, on his way to Reggie's store. Trying to take his mind off things and enjoy the day. A lollypop in his mouth as he walked._

_Then…he saw him._

_Walking by…The Tall Man._

_He froze, unable to move as he watched him. He saw him stop as Reggie loaded his truck. The cold air floating around him. The two made eye contact for just a brief second as Mike watched him, terrified._

"_I'll never become you…"_

_He thought…never._


	2. And so it begins

At that exact moment as Reggie stepped through the space gate, he walked right through the doorway of the blinding white room in Morningside. Almost overbalanced by the change, he blinked a few times clutching onto his shotgun. Moments later the room behind him went dark, the sound of shutting down energy before the door slammed shut behind him. Reggie stood there, slightly stunned before reaching behind him and trying the door.

Locked.

"Perfect."

Reggie mumbled, slowly starting down the long marble corridors

He hadn't been back to this awful place in years.

Taking a deep breath he slowly walked, ready to pull the trigger at any moment. Minutes later he found the front door, it's windows stained-glass. Going outside, he saw it was night. In the faint distance crickets chirped as the moon shinned down on the long rolling hills of the deserted cemetery. Slowly he began to walk down the steps and onto the dirt path.

It took awhile to reach the town, the entire time his nerves on edge. His heart racing, he waited for any moment for something to happen. Finally he was on Main street.

The same place his shop used to be. Looking around at all the deserted buildings in the darkness of the night, he heard the wind howl as trees slowly rocked back and forth. Slowly walking forward he remembered this street very well. In fact he spent the first thirty-eight years of his life in this small town. All memories faded back to him as he stepped against the pavement, shotgun raised. Everything was empty, broken glass and paper slowly dancing against the sidewalks. It looked as though nobody had set foot here in years. Thinking back to when he used to drive his truck down this very same street. Waving to friends and watching the children run after him, always laughing and keeping his head high, he was pleased with his life.

Before it all happened.

Reggie then looked over at the place where his store once stood. The sign was faded, and the windows were broken. Sighing he thought of Mike, back when he was just a kid. Always fooling and causing trouble with Jody. A brief memory of an ice cream fight jumped into his mind one warm summer evening. Smiling he paused when he heard footsteps. Slowly turning around he saw him.

The Tall Man.

The same bastard who killed his family and destroyed any happiness he ever had. Thinking of his wife and daughter, and then Mike…his finger tightened on the trigger and he took a step forward.

"You sonofabitch, go to Hell!"

The Tall Man smiled before holding up the golden sphere that he took from Mike.

"Your too old my friend, your too damn old…give it up, he's mine."

Reggie pulled the trigger and the gun jammed. Looking down in pure panic, he saw the Tall Man laughing. Holding the gun to his side, Reggie looked straight into the monster's eyes without any fear. He was tried and didn't care anymore.

"Just finish me then…"

The Tall Man smiled again before slowly shaking his head.

"And grant you your only wish…to see your loved ones, I'm sorry my old friend…the final battle will have to be decided by choice."

The Tall Man then let go of the golden sphere, it floated mid-air before The Tall Man pointed.

"Fetch!"

The sphere began flying down the street at full speed, Reggie turned and began to run hearing the buzzing right behind him. Running as fast as he could his shoes hit the pavement hard. Loosing his footing, Reggie fell backwards onto the ground hard, his shotgun skidding in a different direction. The sphere came closer before Reggie remembered his extra pistol in his pocket. Digging into it, he brought it out and aimed.

"Fuck you!"

Seconds later the sphere exploded into a sparking dust. Laying there, gasping for breath he looked up at The Tall Man as he grinned.

"And so it begins."


	3. Screams in the desert

6:00 AM

Five miles away in the desert a young woman stood at a small cemetery off the main highway. Her name was Whitney. She was twenty-five and had dirty brown hair that often fell in her eyes. Standing in jeans, she stared down at the grave of her parents. Her heart slowly aching, she looked down at the two simple headstones before kneeling down and brushing away some fallen dust and leafs. Sighing, she looked at the graves deep in thought. It had been years, yet the pain hadn't faded. Feeling completely alone and depressed, she looked up at the beautiful reddish orange sky and watched as the sun slowly began to set over the tall rocks in the background. She loved the desert, in fact she found it peaceful…but at this exact moment, she wished she was dead.

Just then her radio on her belt crackled, snapping her out of her thoughts. Slightly annoyed, she unhooked it before pressing down on the button.

"What?"

"Whitney…we got a few reports of people on the highway seeing smoke a few miles back near the turn off, you mind checking it out."

Whitney rolled her eyes.

"It's probably just some kids having a bonfire…"

"Yeah well it won't hurt you checking it out. As soon as you find something report back over?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…"

Whitney snapped her radio off before hooking it back on her belt Running her hands over her tanned face she sighed before getting up. Not even completely dawn yet and the boss was all ready at her. Mumbling under her breath she thought the only reason she signed up for the graveyard shift was not to be bothered. Anyways they were in the middle of nowhere…what kind of trouble could be around? Getting into her car, she swung the door shut before starting the engine and backing up. Perhaps she would have breakfast at Jan's today before crashing at her apartment in town. Looking forward to the sleep she switched the radio on and slowly began making her way down the road.

A half an hour later she pulled over at the exact spot the boss had mentioned. Getting out, and looking at the faint golden sunlight drift through the land she thought how extremely peaceful it seemed at this exact moment. Cracking her back, she shuffled off to the side of the road before pausing, completely puzzled by something that caught her eye behind some dried up bushes.

A car?

Slowly walking over she couldn't believe her eyes.

It was a 1970, or 71 Cuda. A complete classic. Her father being a big car nut had brought her to a few showrooms in her time. Completely blown away by the condition, she had no idea why someone would leave such a nice car all alone. Walking around it, Whitney's eyes studied the detail…it really was a sharp car. Stopping for a second, she suddenly felt very uneasy. Maybe it was a drug trade or something…nobody would leave this kind of car all by itself. Looking in at the driver's side she was stunned to see the keys still in the engine.

"Probably will blow up once I start it up."

Whitney thought, slightly amused. That's when she stopped…there were footprints. Kneeling down, she saw they were boots, fresh ones in fact. Her eyes followed them as they went up the path and behind the mountains about fifty feet away. Looking at her radio, she knew she outta call in it. This car just sitting here seemed too strange. Pausing, she began to follow the footprints, her very own boots crunching down on the pebbles and gravel beneath her. Going slightly between a few higher rocks and up a hill she froze at the clearing below.

There was burnt of remains of what looked like a car. The black smoke just starting to settle on the old skeleton of junk. Pieces of the wreck were scattered everywhere.

Then…

Her eyes saw a body.

Her heart skipped a beat. Biting down on her lower lip she stared at it from her higher spot. It looked to be a man sprawled out like a lifeless rag doll. Just then her mind completely forgot about calling in, or her gun that she had left behind under her dash.

"Fuck…"

Slowly she made her way down, trying her hardest not to make any noise. Making her way past the burnt up hearse, her eyes traced the entire scene. must have been some kind of accident or something…

That's when she slowly began to approach the body.

It was a man, dressed completely in black and laying there. His eyes were closed and his face looked wind beaten. His head had dried gooey looking blood on it. For a brief second Whitney thought the blood looked yellow. 

"Jesus…"

Whitney knelt down, her hands shaking. Slowly she reached forward and touched the man's shoulder who was either dead or sleeping.

That's when the man's eyes snapped open, but instead of eyes all Whitney saw was silver. His mouth open and the most horrible animal like scream escaped as he clung onto Whitney. Screaming herself, she fell back.


	4. Liz?

For Whitney, her entire world of reality came crashing down the second that man latched onto her arm and opened his eyes. Kneeling on the ground beside him, screaming and fighting back she snapped her eyes shut trying to block this horrible vision.

"This isn't happening!"

Her mind screamed.

Suddenly a million thoughts flashed before her eyes. Her life, a simple and boring one. Her parents…most of all her beautiful mother. How the lonely years of grief had ruined her and turned her into something else. A simple lost soul that barley had any interest in the future. Thinking back at when her life slowly started falling apart she thought that was her worst nightmare. That nothing could ever match those terrible long gray years she lived until now.

But as the man screamed, his eyes completely silver Whitney knew better.

Screaming herself, she fought and kicked back with all her might. Maybe it was a prank, plenty of teenagers pulled stuff like this, most of all since their simple life's in the ghost towns had no real excitement. Maybe her own eyes had played tricks on her…

That's when Whitney broke from the man's grip and fell back on the gravel and dirt. The man quickly lunged on top of her, using all his strength to weigh her down. Screaming and fighting, Whitney struggled underneath him before she stared up at his haggard and tired looking face.

His eyes were normal.

Circles were around them, but they were normal. Maybe it was the light that had tricked her.

At that exact moment, Mike had been woken out of his beautiful dream. He was thirteen and sitting in this very spot with Liz. The two were holding each other and the most comforting safe feeling had washed over them. Then he had felt somebody's hand and when he opened his eyes everything shattered with a blood curding scream. Images flashed before him and all he could see was darkness and the faint laughter of the Tall Man.

When he searched for Liz she wasn't there. Filled with panic he lashed out.

Now he laid on top of this woman, his eyes were burly and his head ached. Looking down at the terrified woman…he froze.

"Liz?'

It looked like her, just for a brief second. Her beautiful clear face staring up at him.

Mike hadn't really gotten a chance to ask Reggie about the details of the accident that had happened with the hearse. That just seemed like a couple of days ago. Three long awful years had past in the darkness. Now after everything, after fighting the best he could he really thought for a second that it was all over. He knew he was dying…he had been safe when it happened.

He knew he had simply slipped away like a flame flickering out.

Then why was he awake now?

The woman beneath him looked confused. Mike blinked again and Liz's image faded. Instead another woman laid underneath him. Her hair was shorter and her eyes were brown. Her face was richly tanned and beyond scared. Mike stared down at her before her face crumpled up and with all her might she brought up her knee between his legs.

"Get off me!"

Mike thought he had felt his limits to pain before doubling over and holding himself. His eyes watering he suddenly felt dizzy and almost past out. The girl quickly jumped up, reaching for a radio hooked to her belt. Mike laid there, biting down on his bottom lip before eying what she was doing. With a simple thought the radio sparked and the woman cried out before throwing it to the ground.

Mike closed his eyes and slowly began to breath.

"Don't move!"

The woman yelled, making sure she was a safe distance from him. Mike sat on the ground for a moment before looking around.

It was dawn now, the fires were out and the space gate was gone.

"Reggie…"

He softly said underneath his breath. Before his eyes he saw the two of them so many years ago riding in his ice cream truck. A small, yet happy memory he thought he was having before he died. Looking around, he softly touched his head and stared at his fingertips that were stained yellow.

"No…"

He softly said.

"Why couldn't he just die."

With pure agony, he thought back at everything and all the tragedy that had filled his life. Thinking of Jody last light dying, the truth slowly appearing in his eyes.

"I died…I died in a car wreck…"

His parents, Liz, and his brother were all dead.

Why couldn't God just take him all ready?

Lowering his head, Mike cried out before beating his fists against the ground. There was nothing left in him. He was completely empty and felt as though he was being tortured.

"WHY?!!!"

He screamed out into the desert, tears rolling down his face.

Collapsing to his side, Mike curled himself up crying and shaking all over. Why wouldn't this horrible nightmare just stop?

Whitney meanwhile stood back frozen. Her radio had just broken for no reason and now laid shattered by her feet. Her car was a good hike away and so wasn't her run. Standing there she debated whenever or not to run away. Watching the man cry out, she never thought she saw someone have so much heartache in their voice.

The man laid there crying.

Thinking back to his eyes, Whitney was positive on what she had seen.

"Mister?"

Whitney slowly said clearing her throat. The man had stopped screaming out and now simply laid on the ground with his back facing her. Standing there, Whitney felt her insides shake. She didn't like this at all.

Just then the man sat up, wiping his dirt and tear covered face before sniffling and looking up at her. There seemed to be a mixture of blood and yellow stuff on the side of his head and into his hair. Looking up, both locked eyes.

Whitney for a brief second thought to herself.

"I'm looking at a dead man."

Quickly she pushed that thought away. He was either out of his mind or needed help.

"Mister…" Whitney stared again, trying her best to be careful and ready to run if he jumped up.

"Mister…were you in some accident?"

Just then there was a noise, further in the distance…almost like an animal. The man froze, his eyes focusing on whatever it was. Whitney froze as well waiting for the sound to come again.

"What is that?"

"Shhhh!"

Mike snapped before struggling to his feet. His vision still was blurred and unbalanced. Taking a second, he stood and squinted at the tall mountains of rocks around them.

The sound came again, almost like a squeal. Whitney stood close to him, unaware that the smartest thing to do was run. Mike used all his strength to stand straight before a dwarf sprung out of nowhere. Whitney screamed, barley missing it as it lunged on Mike's back. Struggling and fighting against it, Mike felt it's sharp claws rip into his back. Whitney skidded to the side, eyes bulging and completely in shock at what she was seeing. It looked like a small person cloaked in a brown robe. The man struggled against it as the horrible thing hissed and drew blood from it's back. Backing off a few steps her heart raced in her chest. Within only three or so minutes she had stumbled into hell. Watching the man fight the small thing off, she heard it hiss as the man began to scream. Quickly her mind started in motion, moving faster then her own body. Quickly she spotted a rock a few feet away and snatched it. Standing that, scared out of her mind she slammed the rock down on the little monster's head before it fell off in a painful howl.

The man collapsed again, falling hard against the ground.

Whitney watched the thing fall before turning.

Whitney's mouth formed a perfectly shaped "O" and was completely speechless. Her eyes wide she felt her insides lock up and shake as the horrible monster snarled at her and began to charge. Whitney fell, cutting her knee badly before the man sprang forward and kicked it.

The monster went flying like a rag doll before Whitney rolled quickly in the dirt and grabbed another rock. The thing quickly stood back up before Whitney and the man raced towards it. Whitney fell hard on her knees again slamming the rock into it's head. The man kicked it hard against the gravel before bright yellow liquid sprayed out of it.

The thing twitched for a moment and then laid still.

Whitney sat on her knees completely speechless. She stared at the thing unable to move.

Then…

A hand was on her shoulder. Looking up it was the man, his eyes looked exhausted.

"You okay?"

Whitney looked back down at the thing in disbelief before looking back up at him.

"Who…are you?"

Mike didn't answer, instead he turned and saw that the space gate was missing.

"Reggie…"

He thought, right away that peaceful image of the two of them driving off into the darkness replayed in his mind. Standing there as dawn softly touched the sky around them, a silence settled in the air. Mike stood there for a moment before raising both of his hands and looking at them.

Why couldn't he just die?

A single tear fell from his face.

Whitney meanwhile saw blood seeping from the knee of her jeans. Slowly standing up, she shook off any remaining dirt on her before staring at Mike.

After a few moments of silence Mike looked at her. Again for a brief moment he thought he saw Liz. Once his eyes focused he saw it wasn't. His heart ached deep inside. He just wanted to close his eyes again and let it all be over.

Finally something caught his eye, further back where the gates had been, behind the burnt up remains of the hearse. Without saying a word Mike walked over towards it as Whitney watched. Going over he leaned down and picked it up.

A sneaker.

A very old one.

Right away his mind remembered.

Back when he first went to Morningside. The first night he had faced the tall man a group of the dwarfs had pulled off his sneaker as he struggled through the basement window. Now standing there, nearly thirteen years later the same exact shoe sat in his hands.

Whitney meanwhile kept her distance from the dead body of whatever that thing was that had attacked them. Looking down at the broken remains of her radio she sighed before the man turned around facing her.

"Thank you."

His voice was dry and almost cracked, much like his features.

Whitney stood there for a moment, not knowing whenever or not to move.

He walked closer, the sneaker still in his hands.

Whitney almost flinched but stayed put, her legs slowly shaking as he approached her.

"You okay?"

Whitney struggled to find the words before slowly nodding.

"Yeah I think so…what the hell was that?"

She motioned towards the dead dwarf. Mike's eyes cast over towards it before looking straight at her.

"Do you have a car?"

"What?"

"Do you have a car?"

"Listen mister, that was just some messed up shit going on…mind telling me what the hell just happened?"

Suddenly a horrible feeling washed over the two of them, right away both looked down at their feet and saw instead of the desert sand floor they were ankle deep in a blood of dark blood. Whitney gasped as a look of disgust washed over Mike's face.

"What the fuck!"

Whitney struggled to pull her legs out of the mess, it felt like cement. Just then a horrible blinding white light surrounded them. Both Mike and Whitney shielded their eyes before the Tall Man appeared out of nowhere, holding the golden sphere he had taken from Mike.

Looking at it, Mike had the biggest urge to scream and charge at him. Instead he was frozen in the blood colored quicksand. Everything around them was blinding white, Whitney stared ahead at the Tall Man in complete shock as he stopped in front of them. A faint smile on his face.

"Hello boy…good to see you're still with us."

"What have you done with Reggie!"

The Tall Man stared down at his sphere, shaking his head in amusement.

"He's back where it all began…fighting for you…fighting for a lost cause."

"Why don't you just KILL ME!"

Mike screamed. The Tall Man simply smiled.

"Because…we have work to do."

The Tall Man's eyes drifted over to Whitney who simply stood there like a deer in the headlights.

"Ah…another love boy? She'll fall…just like the others."

Mike's arm went in front of Whitney, almost in a protective state.

"This is between us!"

"I shall wait for you boy…the final game is ending very soon."

With that he tossed the sphere into the air, flying towards them Mike grabbed onto Whitney and threw the two of them down. In almost an explosion the white light and the blood was gone. The two of them laid on the ground staring at the early morning sky.

Mike rolled over, half way out of breath before looking up at the woman who had helped him. She was dressed in jeans and a black shirt, her dusty colored hair now had dirt in it. Sitting there, she looked around blinking as if waiting for herself to wake up.

Slowly she turned towards him, her eyes wide and terrified.

Mike sat up himself, blinding before looking towards the woman. Before he could say anything he got up quickly, her boots digging into the ground before taking off. Mike watched her for a moment before getting enough strength to get up himself. Standing there he touched his head.

He stared at his fingertips again. The buzzing of the drill cracking open his skull seemed to echo through the early morning air. That's when his nose began to bleed. Taking a second he wiped the blood away before slowly walking, nearly shuffling in the direction the girl ran.


	5. You won't believe me

Whitney scrambled for the door handle of her car. She had a second radio under the dash and planned on gunning the engine to the main road while reporting that some psycho had tried to kill her. Within seconds everything that had happened flashed before her eyes. For a person who hadn't really believed in much since the death of her parents, she knew for a fact the things she had seen were real. Breathing heavy she yanked the door open and nearly fell inside.

Falling onto the seat Whitney was just about to reach underneath for the radio which was softly crackling when a noise came behind her. Whitney froze before eyeing the rearview mirror.

It was another one of those things. It was in her backseat, it's glowing eyes shinning through the darkness of it's brown robe.

"What the fuck?"

That's when it pounced on her. Screaming it pulled her backwards, her boots dug madly onto the floor before the creature's long claws dug deeply into the sides of her neck. Whitney felt warmth begin to gush down to the sides of her and onto her shoulders. Fighting as hard as she could her hand reached forward with all it's might to the cigarette lighter. She had seen this trick in a movie once and prayed this time it would work. Pressing it in she waited as the thing hissed and drooled on her. That's when she heard the faint sound of it popping out. Grabbing it she pressed the hot metal against the thing's face. Howling it pain it let go before Whitney was able to stumble out of the car falling hard against the gravel.

Trying to pick herself up Whitney kicked the door shut locking the thing inside. Her car rocked back and forth as the thing hissed and danced madly in the backseat, scratching at the windows.

Standing, Whitney couldn't believe her eyes.

That's when the man appeared. Whitney nearly screamed. Running over he stopped before looking inside her car at the thing.

Whitney didn't care any longer, backing off slightly she turned towards the man dressed in black.

"What the hell are these things?"

The man's eyes looked at her and then became serious, his hand reached forward and touched her neck. His fingers covered in blood.

"Jesus…"

Whitney then felt the pain finally hit her, that thing had torn up the side of her neck something awful. Just letting air touch it stung.

Quickly the man pulled an old bandana from his back pocket and gave it to her. Whitney quickly pressed it against the gushing wound.

"We need to get out of here…"

"Is that you're car over there?"

"Where?"

"The black Cuda."

"Reggie…"

Michael thought to himself. Quickly he grabbed Whitney's hand as the two of them ran in the opposite direction as the dwarf began working on a way out of the car. Minutes later they reached the Cuda. Just the sight of it brought chills through Mike's body.

"Get in!"

Both hurried in as Michael turned the engine on and pulled out kicking dust up from the tires. Speeding away, Michael eyed the rearview mirror and saw the Tall Man standing in the middle of the road grinning. The faster he went, the smaller he got. Michael turned his attention to the road ahead of him, scared to death.

Whitney meanwhile pressed the bandana tightly against her neck, looking at Michael she sat up straight.

"Okay, do you mind telling me what the hell just happened back there?"

Michael eyed her.

"You wouldn't believe me."

"I just got attacked by little monsters in monks robes, I think I can handle it."

Michael didn't answer, instead he saw that the Cuda had half a tank of gas. He knew where he needed to go. Finally he looked at her, she was a pretty girl who looked as though she had been though hell and back.

"What's you're name?"

"Whitney…"

"I'm Michael."

The two sat in silence for awhile before Michael looked at her.

"Are you a cop?"

"Guard…I work at the sheriff's station. I just drive around making sure nobody got into any accidents at night."

Michael nodded, his head starting to ache.

"We better go to a hospital…"

Michael softly said. Whitney pulled the bandana which was now sticky with her blood before pulling down the visor and checking her wound in the mirror.

"I'm not that bad, just scratches…how's you're head?"

Michael remembered Jody and the Tall Man drilling into his skull. His flesh broke out in goosebumps.

He didn't answer Whitney, instead his eyes drifted over to her arms. Faintly he could see track marks on her arms. Whitney caught him looking.

"Yeah…got into some pretty rough times down in New Mexico, screwed up a lot after my parents died."

Michael felt a click in his throat.

"My parents are dead too."

"Then we're orphans."

Whitney's words hung in the air for a moment before she shook her head.

"The people down at the station took me in a few years back, I was a run away and half dead. Cleaned myself up and just been drifting along since…"

"Yeah…I know what you mean."

"No…you've been through worse. I can see it in you're eyes."

Michael looked at her as they drove on.

"Now…before we drive any further, tell me what really happened."

"I told you. You won't believe me."

"Something tells me I might."


	6. You promised

Moments after the sphere exploded Reggie opened his eyes to see the deserted street now empty and dark. His eyes searched the lone buildings and thrown over mailboxes and tumble weeds before hearing the wind howl around him. Gathering his strength he picked himself up and grabbed his shotgun which had skidded further off near the sidewalk.

Standing there for a moment he listened to the wind.

This used to be his home.

So much had changed.

Thinking of Mike laying there in the desert all alone his heart began to ache.

"I'm drying Reg…"

Closing his eyes he prayed for the first time since his wife and daughter died. He prayed that whatever happened that bastard wouldn't ever touch him. Mike was all he had left, his only friend…someone he thought as a son. Remembering the fading look in his eyes as the fires began to flicker around him he thought back on his promise.

"I'm backing back for you."

And he would.

Slowly walking down the road he began making his way towards the spot where Michael and Jody's house used to be. Many memories filled him as his shoes clicked against the pavement. Many of the trees now bare like skeletons rocked back and forth. A crow cried somewhere then stopped.

Finally he found it.

Remembering when it had blown up, he saw a simple empty lot with overgrown mill grass. A wooden sign hung at the head of the driveway which had pieces of cement and wood laying around.

"Lot for sale."

Standing at the head of the driveway where the Cuda many of times roared in, he looked at the empty spot where the house used to be a sighed.

That's when he heard a noise.

Freezing he turned slightly before hearing it again. His finger tightened on the trigger of his gun.

"Come on out you sonofabitch."

Reggie said out loud to himself. The wind slowly began picking up at a higher speed. Backing up into the grass he heard what sounded like a small animal.

Freezing he waited before something darted past him, something red.

He remembered that dream he had. Something hiding in the swamps, dressed in red.

Was it one of those things?

He aimed his gun and waited.

The thing then raced by again. This time Reggie jumped forward, gun aimed before stopping dead in his tracks. The red figure stopped, huddled down and scared. Reggie's eyes widened before he got a better look.

"Tim?"

The figure stood, it's red jacket torn and dirty. Reggie had thought the dwarfs had gotten him. Standing there he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Tim's boyish face was now transformed into something horrible. Just like one of the dwarfs it's face was morphed and rotted. His eyes were glazed over and fangs dripped from it's mouth. Reggie stood there unable to speak.

"You left me Reggie…you promised! Just like you promised Mike! Now look what he's done!"

The thing hissed.

Not being able to stand it, Reggie shook his head feeling horrible. Tim had reminded him so much of Michael when he was younger. In fact in some strange way he felt as though it was his second chance with him. Now looking, he saw awful puss dripping claw and teeth marks on his face. He knew those things had killed him and turn his poor body into the undead.

"Forgive me Tim…"

Reggie said.

The thing hissed at him before Reggie aimed and fired.

The shotgun went off with an echo and filled the night air. The thing's head exploded and splattered everywhere. Standing there Reggie stepped back a few feet before feeling as if he needed to throw up. Shaking his head he turned and fought back tears.

Looking up at the night sky he saw the moon.

"Damn you to hell you bastard, damn you to hell!"


	7. You're one of them

Nearly an hour later Michael had finished talking. His words hung in the air as he slowed the Cuda towards the exit that led to the nearest hospital. Whitney sat silently beside him in complete disbelief. Michael drove forward, catching his reflection every once and awhile in the rearview mirror. Each time he did so, he kept thinking of how empty he looked. As if he was a walking corpse. In fact…he hadn't felt right ever since he woke up from his coma. He wished so badly, just like in the desert that he could just close his eyes and have it all be over. Why couldn't he just die? He remembered his one last happy memory as he felt himself dying back there in the desert. Why wouldn't fate just leave him there.

Back when he was young and happy…

He had nothing left, nor any strength.

He began to slow before Whitney's hand reached over and gently touched his.

"Don't…"

He glanced over. Her eyes seemed tired as well, dark circled underneath them.

"I believe you."

Mike stared at her as if she was insane.

"I know it's crazy…but after what I saw…looking in you're eyes I know you're telling the truth."

"Doesn't mean you have to get involved."

"You're going back aren't you?"

"Huh?"

"To Morningside…where it all started. I could hear it in you're voice. Do you really think he'll be waiting there for you."

"I don't know what to think anymore…all I know is that I'm dropping you off."

Whitney didn't say anything. Instead her eyes looked out the windshield at the empty desert.

Mike then glanced over. He felt awful about how he was acting, but couldn't forgive himself if another person got hurt. Just from driving here with her, he knew Whitney had been though enough in her life. In some off strange way…she reminded him a lot like himself.

"Mike?"

He looked over and saw Whitney's eyes were slightly bloodshot.

"I don't think it was an accident us meeting today."

"What?"

"I know this is going to sound crazy…but back when my parents died. I remember seeing a man just like the one we saw in the desert…in fact as impossible as it is…I think it was."

"What are you talking about?"

"The Tall Man…the night of my parent's funeral I remember seeing him in the cemetery. I don't know why it bothered me so much…but I couldn't get his face out of my mind. I had dreams about him for years…"

Mike looked at her before Whitney's eyes widened as she pointed ahead.

"LOOK OUT!"

Before Michael could react he thought he saw a figure standing in the middle of the road. One of the Tall Man's "workers" it's gas mask covering it's terrible face. Trying to grab the wheel in time the Cuda spun on it's side before Mike slammed on it's breaks.

Both Whitney and him went slamming into the dash.

After a few seconds Michael blinked before looking at Whitney.

"You okay?"

Whitney sat up straight before a terrified expression went across her face. Michael looked ahead and saw the Tall Man standing there right outside of the car grinning. The gold sphere he had taken out of Michael's head sitting in his hands.

He stroked it with love.

"Boyyyyy!"

"No…"

That's when Whitney slammed her boot on Michael's foot on the gas petal. The Cuda charged forward and rammed right ahead into the Tall Man who disappeared in a flash. Speeding ahead, Michael kept checking in his rearview mirror.

That's when they heard sirens.

"Shit."

It was a police cruiser gaining up behind them. Whitney eyed it in the mirror before shaking her head.

"It's okay I know him. Pull over."

Michael did on the gentle slope of the road. The cruiser stopped behind them.

"He works at the station, his name is Dale…"

Slowly the officer in uniform and mirrored sunglasses slowly began making his way towards the car. Feeling uneasy, Michael rolled down the window and waited.

The officer stood and leaned in the window.

"Whitney?"

Whitney tried her hardest to stay calm.

"Hey Dale."

"What the hell happened to you? We've been trying to get you on the radio all day."

The officer's eyes studied Michael as he sat there silently. Whitney nervously smiled.

"Sorry, just met up with a friend of mine. Dale this is Michael…"

Dale didn't say a word, neither did Michael.

"You do know you were still on duty for another hour."

"I know…it's just he had some engine trouble."

Dale looked at Michael.

"That so?"

"Yeah…."

Whitney said with a nervous laugh.

"We haven't seen each other in months, our families knew each other…he was just passing through."

"Oh…that's one hell of a car you got here son. What year?"

"71'"

"Sweet…but you two were speeding like a bat straight from hell."

"Dale…"

Dale waved his hand cutting her words off.

"Mind if I take a look under the hood?"

Michael and Whitney exchanged a look before Michael slowly shook his head.

"No, go ahead."

Dale grinned underneath his sunglasses.

"Great, been years since I've seen a car like this."

Dale began to walk towards the front of the car. Whitney and Mike watched him.

"Something isn't right…"

Whitney softly said."

Michael looked at her.

"What?"

"He never acts like this…"

Dale then unscrewed the hood and popped up the engine up. Within seconds he was hidden. Whitney and Michael silently waited.

"Boy that's one sweet ass engine! Bet she goes like a little whore!"

That's when the hood slammed down, both Michael and Whitney jumped. Dale's face was transformed into one of those things. Right away Mike remembered the zombies. Dale's sunglasses fell off and shattered against the ground, his eyes rotten and dripping.

He grinned as he raised his gun.

"Reverse!"

Whitney screamed. Seconds later Michael put the clutch down before Dale fired the first shot. It went crashing through the windshield at them. The tires screaming, the Cuda began to fly backwards down the road as Dale kept firing.

Michael quickly turned the wheel and switched the car into drive as they started speeding down the road.

"Ah!"

Michael looked over at Whitney, she had been hit.

The bullet had skimmed the side of her temple, her hand pressed up against it.

That's when Michael's eyes widened.

"Jesus…"

Instead of the dark red colored blood he had seen earlier from her, yellow thick liquid dripped from her skull.

Michael kept driving, pushing the petal down as hard as he could. Taking one hand off the wheel he gently touched the side of her head and looked at the yellow goo on his fingers. Disgust and shock went across his eyes as Whitney hissed out in pain.

"What the hell is going on!"

She cried. That's when she looked at him and saw the yellow stuff dripping all over the seats.

"What the fuck?"

She grabbed the rearview mirror and twisted it towards her. Looking at herself her mouth opened and no words escaped. Yellow blood lightly pulsed from her head wound.

"Oh my God…"

She said in disbelief. Michael then touched his own head where his wound was drying. The same yellow stuff.

"Jesus…you're one of them…"

He softly said under his breath.


End file.
